As is known, files are multi-fluted cutting tools for abrading materials by the processing method “filing”. From wikipedia, keyword “Feile”, a wide variety of components of files and the different shapes of files are, known.
“Intermediate layers” within the meaning of the invention, or shims, are products for underlaying in machines for the purpose of tolerance compensation. According to wikipedia, keyword “Zwischenlagen”, this means products for underlaying that compensate a fabrication tolerance of mechanical components, and are supposed to simplify the function of adjusting the allowance in the mounting of mechanical components. The use of shims avoids mechanical “after” processing, for example, by repair-lathing the integral mounting flange or subsequent grinding of a spacer disk. There are shims in different designs. According to wikipedia, they are distinguished, in addition to the preparation method and the material employed, also by their possible applications. “Intermediate layers” within the meaning of the present invention include, in particular, bundled shims, in which individual films are interconnected by adhesive bonding on end faces, as is known, for example, from the bonding of book spines or tear-off calendars. Similarly, the intermediate layers include laminated shims in which the individual films are bonded with each other with specialized adhesives on the entire or partial surface area thereof. In this case, the individual films may be made of the same or different materials, especially metal or plastic.
Usually, manual tools, such as knives, are employed for peeling off single or several films. Because of the sharpness of knives and the knife tip, which is usually present, these tools involve a considerable risk potential.